Linjalism
Linjalism is an ancient religion with no gods but various holy texts. Their main teachings revolve around morality and harmony with nature, and these teachings are often passed on through prayer and meditation. Its teachings are usually contained within monasteries with few new members, however some monks dedicate themselves to spreading the word of Linjalism to the masses. Linjalism is often disregarded as an offshoot of Hedatism due to its Hallengardian origin and similar teaching methods. Linjalism is a minor religion in the Hales, having dwindled in the number of followers as well as many texts being lost or destroyed during the the First Lauch Conquest of the Hales. However, some Linjalist texts were discovered in the Library of Hallengard, breathing life back into the lost religion. Nadhir Linjalist texts entail extensive codes of conduct based off of what are seen as objective moral truths so that Nadhir may be achieved. Nadhir, or peace, is described as a spiritual state wherein an individual possesses an awareness of the universe and the balance that drives all things within it, as well as an absolute oneness with nature. Furthermore, it is freedom from pride, greed, and wrath. Upon the completion of these two criteria, Nadhir is achieved and the individual's soul will become one with nature. Until Nadhir is reached, the individual will be reincarnated after death and be born into a new life. This stops after Nadhir is achieved. A Way of Life Vegr or journey is the way of life that is practiced to achieve Nadhir. It is based off of objective moral truths, and the codes that are to be abided by are detailed in the Linjalist texts. An important component is not only adhering to absolute right and wrong, but also oneness with nature. This is reflected in the commandments of Vegr. Herein are the commandments of Vegr: *Thou shalt be humble, and abstain from boasting or becoming prideful. *Thou shalt be satisfied, and abstain from coveting pleasure. *Thou shalt be kind, and abstain from any unjust violence against man or animal. *Thou shalt be gentle, and abstain from maiming this earth. *Thou shalt meditate and pray at dawn, at midday, and at dusk. These commandments are essentially a guide to achieving Nadhir, though each virtue described in the commandments encompasses not just one act but many. For example, being kind not only includes being generally pleasant, but also giving to the poor and being humble includes avoiding bragging but also not wearing flashy clothing. These commandments are also compounded by various acts, such as taking vows of celibacy or of poverty to help achieve Nadhir. New Order Some time after the The War of Weak Kings, a monk by the name of Adam Lindgren recovered the Linjalist texts from the Library of Hallengard. Lindgren spent years studying the texts, becoming very dedicated to the religion and becoming knowledgeable regarding it. In 52 NA, he set out to spread the word of Linjalism to the masses, founding the Order of Saint Ingvald, being named after one of the original authors of the Linjalist texts.Category:Religions